Just Like That
by brown-eyes27
Summary: Bella is confused and thinks that Edward is mad at her even though we all know that that isn't possible. She is torn and has wedding to think about on top. R&R!


I yawned and raised my arms over my had, "Morning." I mumbled closing my eyes.

"Morning, love." Edward slid onto the bed next to me. I smiled and pulled him down to me. He grinned and I put my hands on either side of his face.

"Why didn't you stay in bed?" I asked gently, slightly hurt.

"You were saying things that I thought I shouldn't listen to." Edward answered leaning farther in, even as my hands tried in useless in force to keep his face away from mine so I could acuse fairly. He then pressed his cold lips against mine and I shivered as sheer pleasure rippled through my warm body. Edward laughed silently as he wrapped his arms around my waste. I placed my hands in his hair and started to play with loose strands.

"What was I saying?" I asked breathlessly into his mouth. I felt his smile turn up and he pulled away from me slightly.

"What were you dreaming?" He asked watching me as I thought about my night, previous. I hadn't really been dreaming or I couldn't remember it anyways. I looked at my wall and tried to think, it was impossible with Edward staring, no smoldering me with those golden eyes. I went through the one dream I remembered, that wouldn't have made him move away. I had only dreamnt of watching a cook from a live audience.

"Cooking?" I looked back at him.

He shook his head, "Think harder." He grabbed the tip of my chin with his thumb and then nodded my head.

"I don't want to thing. I'm done school, for now." I begged.

"Oh alright." Edward rolled his eyes and layed down next to me. "At the beginning you were mostly saying my name. Then after that you did say something about cooking. After that... I think that's when you started talking about a kung fu movie." He laughed.

"And then what?" I asked pressing my lips together.

"Then... you started to ask for your ring." He looked down at my finger and I did too. Sitting on it was the gold ring, decorated with diamonds. It was glistening in the morning light. I looked back up at him and waited for him to continue. Edward then turned his face toward the window, hiding a smile no doubt. "You said that you wanted to see it again. You started to roll and roll so I stood watching. After your episode you started speaking again. This time you were talking about love." Edward glanced at me and I could see pain in his eyes.

I frowned and then put my hand on his shoulder, "I love you." I reminded him.

"I know, and I love you." Edward massaged my finger and then started speaking again, "At fisrt I expected you to say my name, but you didn't..." His voice cracked and I felt a familiar burn in the corner of my eye.

"Oh Edward, I'm so sorry." I wrapped my arms, awkwardly around his hard chest a tried to make him look at me.

"You know I wasn't surprised really, I knew that already." He spoke of my love for Jake. "Then you exclaimed my name and you were smiling, then you went through positives and negatives in us both. That's when I walked away." Edward admitted nodding toward the rocking chair which he had been in when I had awoken.

I wiped a tear away and tried to kiss his lips. He just kept still as I knawed on his lower lips trying to get him to kiss back. I gave up weakly and leaned my head onto his stone neck. As I listened to him breathing I smelled him. He was my only love. I know that I had recently suffered for feelings for Jacob, but those were all mind tricks I had figured out. When he had told me about his feelings I had been outraged, but I had softend to him trying not to damage his feelings, too severely. Then after he had threatened to take his life away, I had so much self guilt that I made myself love him. I wanted to explain all this to Edward, but I couldn't that dream was too much for him.

"If you love him, you can choose him." Edward whispered.

I shook my head and let my tears fall freely down my cheek, "Don't Edward, please. I love you too much to even think about it." My mind wandered to the memory of my black haired children. I shook my head again, this time in discust. Edward dettatched my arms from around him and layed me back down. He then looked at me sadly. I tried to sit up, but he kept his hand between us. "Please." I murmured again.

Edward locked his jaw and then turned his head to look out the window. He took a step toward it and then he was gone. I cried into my pillow knowing he was nearby and could hear me. After my pillow was drenched and making my jaw hurt from stiffness, I sat up and rocked back and forth to keep the tears from spilling out again. I let one slip and muttered under my breath. I stood slowly and went to lean against the window sill. Instead of Edward sitting in the tree, Alice was. She waved and started to climb toward me. I held my hand up but she ignored it.

"Bella." Alice sighed and climbed through the window, she enclosed me in a nicy hug and pet my head softly. "Shhh shhh shhh..." she murmured softly as I heaved into her shoulder.

"I don't understand. Is he mad?" I asked nervous.

"No, he saw something in Charlie's mind and had to leave." Alice said grimly. I felt empty. I was always missing something, I couldn't wait till I had my gift. I was hoping that I would know everything all the time. I smiled to myself.

"What did he 'see'?" I asled unlocking her tight arms that were still wrapped around my back.

"Well, first off, Charlie heard someone else up here. He should be coming in a few, well 51 seconds." She rambled.

"Second?" I asked.

"Err..." She stuttered, "Charlie was talking to Billy on th phone and apparently Jacob ran away."

"What?" I asked as my jaw dropped down, I wondered if that's what had been on Edward's mind as he had left me.

"He's gone and he is in his wolf form, he plans to stay that way according to Sam and the other wolves thoughts." Alice explained then she started speaking louder and changed the topic to something about a perfume she wanted. I looked at her confused.

Charlie stuck his head in through the door and I understood. "Bells. I didn't know you had company." He grimaced.

"It was a surprise." I admitted.

"What brings you here, Alice?" A warm smiled spread across Charlie's face.

"I want to kidnap Bella, for the weekend." She laughed and pulled me toward her playfully.

"Oh well you have a police cheif's approval." He grinned and winked at me. I frowned and thought of the many 'kidnappings' I had been put through these past mouths. They were all unbearably dreadful. I pretended to listen and smile as the chief and Alice rattled on.

"Have fun sweet heart." Charlie waved and then left.

"Just like that?" I asked after I heard him stomp down the stairs.

"Just like that." Alice repeated smiling.


End file.
